Pretty Lost
by Goth03
Summary: Willow is out on patrol and gets lost in the graveyard. Spike/Willow. Oneshot. Please read and review, but no flames. Thanks.


**Title: Pretty Lost**

**Rating: T**

**Description: Willow is out on patrol and gets lost in the graveyard. Spike/Willow. Oneshot. Please read and review, but no flames. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**Set in season two. **_

**Pretty Lost**

"Willow." She almost heard her name murmured on the breeze as it whistled through the graveyard, chilling her. She hugged herself tightly, mentally slapping herself for wearing something so luridly orange on a patrol at night. With a shiver, she walked on, attempting to convince herself that the whisper had simply been a trick of the fear that was now gripping her.

She was lost, and Buffy was nowhere to be seen. They had been on patrol together, and then Buffy had chased after a vamp. At slayer speed, there had been no way for Willow to keep up with her friend's pace. So now, she was alone and quite certain that someone, or worse, something, was watching her, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise.

She could feel a pair of eyes on her, burning into her, whichever direction she looked or however many steps she walked. She felt like she was being hunted. She was the prey, the meat, and the hunter, was playing with her; toying with her. Animals like to play with their food. She shivered again, at the thought.

Suddenly, there was a snap of a twig, and a rustle of some leaves to her right. She span around sharply to look at a great vast nothing in front of her. A slight sigh of relief began to slip through her lips.

"Willow." Said a growl of a voice, into her ear. The night stalker was behind her; she could feel his closeness.

She gasped, feeling an ice-cold palm grip tightly around her upper arm. Her assailant pushed his head against hers and spoke roughly into her ear.

"I've been watching you, Willow," he told her, "you're all alone out here. So very lost, and pretty." His body was cold against hers and there was a growl of hunger laced within his tone. A vampire, she realised, with a sinking feeling of dread running through her.

"Who- who are you?" She stammered, attempting to hide her fear; but failing pathetically.

"Oh we've met before." He said. She could feel the smile on his lips as he spoke.

"Don't you remember our last meeting, pet?" The vampire moved around so that Willow was face to face with him; he kept his tight grip on her arm so that she could not escape.

"Spike." Willow murmured. She did know him. Buffy had already failed to kill him a number of times, and if Buffy couldn't manage it – Willow swallowed anxiously, knowing there was no way she could beat him.

"Knew you'd remember me!" Spike cooed at her expression, "I got one of those faces, see." He pulled a grisly smile, and his eyes glittered hungrily in the moonlight. His fangs were blood stained already; he was on a killing spree.

"What are you doing out here?" Willow asked, trying to prolong their conversation for as long as possible, until Buffy came looking for her.

"Oh, you know me, just taking in the sights." The blonde vampire pursed his lips; he appeared to be studying her. His eyes ran over her body, and took in her frightened face.

"Are you scared pet?" He whispered in a soft chilling tone. Willow hesitated, but shook her head from side to side bravely.

"You're not scared of me?" Spike smiled. He could see through her like glass.

"Hm. Well, we'll have to change that then, won't we!" He opened his mouth wide and made for her neck in a flash of bleach blonde hair; the red head let out a scream before a pale hand had clamped over her mouth firmly. Spike pulled back, his fangs lingering threateningly above the exposed flesh of her neck.

"Why do you always have to scream? It's a bit off putting really." Spike moved back, so that he could look her in the eyes; then he started laughing.

"I'm just messing with you pet." He said. Willow felt like her heart might break out of her chest from the wild thumping dance it was performing inside of her.

"Now, now, enough chit chat. Mm, I could just eat you up…" Spike moved forward once more, but catching Willow by surprise, he slammed his mouth onto hers. She tried to scream, but it only came out as a muffled whimper. Spike held her firmly still as he kept his mouth pressed against hers. Darting her eyes around, Willow could do nothing more than glare into the darkness, petrified for her life, waiting on either Buffy to rescue her or Spike to kill her.

Then, after what had seemed like forever, Spike pulled back.

"Thanks pet, it's been fun." He murmured, and as soon as he had appeared, Spike disappeared.

Willow was left standing alone once more, her breathing heavy and her whole body shaking. She couldn't believe what had just taken place. Suddenly, her ears were greeted by the sound of dull footfalls in the distance, drawing nearer. Turning her head rigidly, she could make out Buffy's figure coming towards her.

"Hey Will – where you been? Sorry I left you, but well, duty calls." Buffy said, walking up to her stunned looking friend.

"Oh, you know, I've been up to nothing." The red head answered, her voice wavering slightly.

"Ok" Buffy made a face, "jeez, you know, I chased that vamp all the way out of the cemetery before I got to stake him. Seriously, I feel so fit, the buns of my buns are screaming!" Willow forced a laugh at her friend's joke.

"Ha, buns with the screaming – that's funny." She nodded quickly, and raised her eyebrows a little. Buffy eyed her suspiciously.

"Alright, spill it you. What's up?" Buffy said, her gaze narrowing on her friend. She could tell when something was up. Willow shrugged, and turned to walk in the direction of the exit, so that Buffy couldn't see her face.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said, shaking her head.

"Hm. Ok, well, just as long as you haven't been making out with the vampires whilst I've been gone!" Buffy joked.

Willow forced another laugh.

"No, of course not." She murmured, casting a quick anxious glance into the bushes behind her. She still couldn't believe what had happened, and she felt quite shaken. However, as she started walking away, a small smile began to play on her lips.


End file.
